lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaolla Su
Kaolla Su she is in eighth grade foreign exchange student who boards at the Hinata House. She goes to the same school as Shinobu Maehara. Liking to keep her origins a secret, it was initially thought that she was from India, or possibly even Australia. However, it was later revealed that she was actually a royal princess from the Kingdom of Molmol, an island nation in the Pacific. Her ambition is to return to her homeland to start a computing school and transform her country into a technological power that will rival, and eventually conquer, Japan. Appearance Possessing an Indian appearance, Kaolla is often barefoot and dressed in nothing else except her school uniform. She is extremely hyperactive, usually hugging (or, in Keitaro's case, kicking) someone, trying to eat something, especially bananas and/or Tama, or inventing some potentially dangerous new device. She also has a tendency to snuggle against a person while she is sleeping and usually crushes them while doing it. Only the athletic Motoko Aoyama seems to be able to tolerate and keep up with her hyperactive tendencies. Su also possesses the ability to transform into an adult version of herself on a single night every year, when the moon glows red. Plot Manga Born as a princess of the Kingdom of Molmol, when Kaolla's father passed away he was succeeded by Lamba Lu's father who adopted both Kaolla and her sister, Amalla Su, into his family. Not wishing to take on the responsibilities of her royal station, Kaolla ran away to eventually live at the Hinata House and becomes quite attached to Motoko Aoyama; whose reasons for living at Hinata are similar to Su's. Anime Character Design In addition to being originally designed to be older, Kaolla was initially supposed to have a personality similar to Mitsune Konno; money-hungry and jaded. The character Ku Fei from Ken Akamatsu's later manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi is based on Kaolla. Concept Gallery File:Kaolla_Early_Concept.png File: KaollaConcept.gif File:MotokoHakamaShisuiConcepts.jpg File:Parakelese_Kaolla_Art.png File:Kaolla Battle of Hinatasou Concept.png File: LHASuconcept.jpg File: LHASuconcept2.jpg File: LHASuconcept3.jpg File:love_hina_again_01_booklet_03.jpg Gallery File:KaollaMotoko.jpg File:02.jpg File:Lvh098.jpg File:Kaolla 1.jpg File:Kaolla 2.jpg File:loveh55.jpg File:KaollaAiwaKotobanoNakani.jpg File:DVDCoverKaolla.jpg File:PillowFight3.jpg File:Kaollafotocarnet.jpg File:MiddleSchoolers.jpg File:Adult_Su.jpg File:RobotHorse.jpg File:YoungKaolla.jpg File:KaolaMissileLaunchers.jpg File:KaollaBazooka.jpg Kaolla Su 20y.PNG|Kaolla Su 20 years old. File:lh9-119.jpg File:Lh18-82.png Other Appearances Negima! Magister Negi Magi *A high school rendition of Kaolla in her school uniform appeared on the inside of the dust cover of Negima! Magister Negi Magi #16 (published by Shonen Magazine Comics) along with Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune and Motoko. Trivia *Kaolla has an incredibly bad sense of direction and geography, such as when she believes Tokyo is in a desert and confuses Pararakelse with Easter Island. *Kaolla's number one dream in life is to marry Keitaro and move the Hinata Inn to Molmol and thus stay with everyone while still being able to manage her duties as princess. Dream number two is world domination. *As noted in chapter 5, Kaolla’s height is 151cm, her BWH measurements are 75.55.83. *The Kingdom of Molmol’s flagship airship is the Amallan Kaollan, presumably named after the two princesses, Kaolla and Amalla Su. * Kaolla’s like for Keitaro stems from the fact that he reminds her of her older brother, Lamba Lu. * Kaolla’s room in the Hinata Inn is a faithful recreation of Molmol's natural habitat, complete with banana trees, a waterfall, and a small lake, along with a high-tech laboratory. *Before Motoko arrived at the Hinata House, Mitsune Konno bore the brunt of Kaolla's energy; letting her sleep in her bed and teaching her Japanese. Category:Characters